


I'm proud of you

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: It gets better [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Help, Ice Cream, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry almost slips back into self-harm so he calls one person he knows will answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm proud of you

Barry had enough. He was sitting on his bed, a knife sitting innocently in front of him as his eyes locked into it. Everything was just too much. Once again he was a failure. It was getting too much. All he seemed to do lately was screw everything up. Not even Iris was speaking to him and she was supposed to be his best friend. Obviously not if she hadn’t even responded to him in two weeks. It hurt to think the one person he was supposed to count on didn’t seem to care. That thought had tears burning unshed behind his eyes. With a headache starting to form Barry reached out only to pause as his fingers almost brushed against the handle. A sudden thought crossed his mind. Instead of gripping the knife he pulled his hand back to reach into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone. Opening it he scrolled through until one name entered his view.

_Lisa_

Biting his lower lip hit call. Barry felt anxiety starting to build as the phone rang. Right as he was about to just hang up the phone was answered.

“Hello?” Lisa questioned.

“Lisa?” Barry spoke in a soft, broken voice.

“Barry? Are you okay?”

“Lisa I-I.” breathing became harder suddenly.

“Did you…?”

“No.” He choked out, “But… but I almost. It-it’s right there.”

“Barry I’m proud of you.” the way Lisa spoke finally had tears sliding down his face. Sniffling Barry wiped the droplets away from his face.

“You could have but you didn’t. I am so proud that you didn’t, that you called me. Where are you?” Lisa asked.

“I-I’m at my home.” Barry hiccuped, “W-Why?”

“I’m coming over.”

“W-what?”

“Yep. I am coming over, I am bringing ice cream and movies and I am staying until you feel better.”

“L-”

“The next words out of your mouth better be what ice cream you like because I am coming over whether or not you want me to.” Barry could hear her moving around.

“Vanilla.”

“Alright. I will be there soon.”

“Okay.” Barry hung up. He stared at the knife once more before picking it up.

~  
~  
Barry opened the door to see Lisa standing there with her arms full. He quickly grabbed the dvds.

“So where is your room?” she asked as she glanced around.

“This way.” Barry murmured, leading up to his room. There was a tv there but it was usually for video games. Lisa hooked up the system then held out two dvds.

“So Avengers or As Above So Below?”

“Uh, As Above?” Lisa nodded, slipping it in. She slipped off her jacket to show she was wearing an oversized hoodie that was the same color as her sweat pants.

“It’s Len’s.” she responded as she fell back onto the bed. Hesitantly Barry saw down as well. Lisa dug through a bag, handing him a tub of vanilla while hers was neapolitan. She leant into him as she began to eat her ice cream.

“So do you want to talk about it now or later?” She asked as he slowly nibbled at his ice cream.

“Can we talk about it later?” She gave a nod, snuggling into her side before pressing play. Barry turned off the light. He was grateful for the silent comfort. It reminded him that there were people who cared. He didn’t even notice when he fell asleep or when Lisa moved the ice cream so she could maneuver him so that he was laying down. She settled next to him to finish watching the movie, her hand rubbing soothingly over his.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing better but then in a spectacular show of just how family is my mom and grandmother made me feel worse in less than a fourth of what it took to make me feel better.
> 
> Does anyone know what to do when the only person you thought you could trust to be there doesn't respond in over two weeks?


End file.
